In A Spiders Web
by Mistress of odd pairings
Summary: Alois believes he has captured Ciel and is tortureing him, but is Ciel really being punnish? Alois x Ciel no longer a one shot. XD
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: so this is my first published kuroshitsuji fanfic. Yes the mistress of odd pairings is in your fandom screwing with your cannon. No du I do not own kuro or any characters. D; this is fanfiction for godsake.

Terror...  
Alois grinned at his victim momentarily as he adjusted the weight from one foot to the other, tilting his head slightly. Ciel was no real victim. Almost nothing scared the boy and he was disappointed that it had come to this.

He'd thought it would be easier to break Ciel Phantomhive. But it seemed the only thing he was truly afraid of was the dark, and human affection. But as he knelt beside the only slightly younger boy, he noticed the body not trembling as much as before. His will to not be broken by a mere mortal was starting to impress the once poor Trancy. "Ciel..." The name slipped from his lips like water and seemed to wash over its owner in chills.

"What do you want this time?"  
The voice of his prey was quiet but hinted at the fear he was feeling from being so close to Alois. He looked the other demon master in the eye, a sign of defiance.

"The same thing I wanted last time of course my beautiful."  
He giggled this and leaned down, proceeding to lick softly at the Phantomhive's throat.

A strangled cry of shock tried to hide in his chest, but Alois only grinned wider and moved up to his ear, feeling Ciel's body twitch below his own.  
"I'll never give into you!"  
But even as he said this, the trembling set in again and Alois was satisfied for the moment. He sat up, staring down at the almost frail looking boy, feeling secure in his coming success.

"Claude!"  
Alois voice was a chime that grated Ciel's last nerve.  
"Hannah! Come and take care of our guest!"

As the others arrived and Alois left, Ciel closed his eyes and began to think silently...how long would it take for Alois to realize his trembling wasn't entirely in fear, or that he had explicitly forbade Sebastian from stopping whatever it was the twisted Trancy wanted to do short of killing him.

But Ciel himself didn't even fully understand that the other reason for his trembling was perhaps, anticipation.

Anticipation of something that was bound to happen soon...

~~  
Another day came and went and Ciel waited almost impatiently for the clock to chime the hour Alois would enter again. Just before that, Claude would come and pin him to the bed while Hannah tied him.

Every night he'd pretend to struggle and put up a fight just to make them think they were affecting him, but truth be told, he cared very little.

He was confined to a very large room for twenty two hours and then Alois would come and confine him to the bed. These two hours were really the only time he was concerned about anything.

And this night Alois was far more aggressive. Something had angered him in the day and he was taking it out on his new pet in the form of tiny yet painful bites all over his shoulders, a trick he'd learned from his 'father' years before.

In spite of the stinging of what felt more like spider bites than human teeth, he held in any sign that he was in pain. This apparently only made him angrier and suddenly it happened. The thing he'd be anticipating and dreading for a week.

Alois first licked his jaw line, fingers bruisingly pressing into his unbitten shoulder, and then...like hot velvet with surprisingly gentle pressure, Alois' lips closed over his and stilled him instantly.

"Ciel...Phantomhive..."  
Alois whispered before pressing his lips a bit harder this time and in that instant Ciel lost all pretence.

He slipped his hands free of the constraints he'd figured out how to get out of the second time he'd been put in them, and wrapped himself around Alois.

The Trancy quickly pulled himself away and stared in shock.

"You were pretending?"  
Ciel closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"You never asked me why I was trembling Alois Trancy. You assumed I was scared. That was your misjudgment. Not my deception."

Alois sat there on his haunches, thoroughly confused.

"Damn you Ciel!"  
Ciel grinned at this and looked up again into the raging aqua eyes.

"That's already been done. What will you do? I have commanded that Sebastian allow you to do anything short of killing me."

Alois threw himself back on top of the Phantomhive with a growling hiss.

"Anything I want then!"

But all he could manage to do was kiss him. His hands couldn't seem to wander any further than the boys upper waist.

"Damn you."  
He whispered through gritted teeth as he finally stood.

"CLAUDE!"  
The demon appeared instantly with a bow and was greeted with a punch to the face.

"Dress him in the finest prettiest clothes I own and take him home!"

There was a questioning look from Claude as he straightened but then quickly nodded and did as he was told.

As Ciel collapsed breathlessly into Sebastians arms from exhaustion, he almost smiled and he was sure Alois would be back for more.


	2. Chapter 2

Alone...that's how Alois felt at the moment. Even though there were over a hundred people around him.

Ciel...his heart raced at the thought of the boy. He'd told Claude to send an invitation to the count but he was fairly sure he'd not show up. After the first one, he couldn't really blame the pint sized lord for not coming.

But Alois had plans for Ciel and if the boy would not appear tonight on his own, he would be sure that he would be brought there.

He mingled only half paying attention as he thought of only one thing. Ciel had become Claude's newest obsession and he needed to put himself back in that place and take Ciel permanently out. In order to do that he had to figure out what exactly it was about the Phantomhive that had his butler so entranced.

Just when he thought Ciel wouldn't come, the boy appeared, dressed just as elegantly as Alois had imagined. He was disappointed to see Sebastian with him, but one whisper to Claude would take care of that.

"Ciel!" Alois practically pranced over to the younger boy with a heart felt giggle and threw his arms around him in a hug that nearly knocked them both to the floor.

Ciel scoweled slightly. He hated the way Alois acted like they were best friends, and worse, girls. "What was i summoned for this time Alois?" The young Trancy pouted. "I'll get to that later. lets have fun until then!"

Ciel shoved him away. "I'm not here to have fun, I want to know what you want with me. You already said several times you want me, like i'm supposed to know what you mean."

Alois looked away for a moment, blushing slightly. "You don't...know anything do you? you really don't know what i mean or are you afraid you're right?"

Cie's eyes widened and he stepped back. there...that feeling. that strange tightening of his stomach muscles. not quite fear...not quite. Why did the idea that Alois wanted him give him a sick pleasure? like he wanted Alois the way he wanted Sebastian. But these things rarely crossed his mind.

He stepped back again, bumping into Claude and Sebastian. How long had they been there? Before Ciel could speak again suddenly Alois grabbed hold of his wrist and dragged him off.

once in a quiet and darkened room, Ciel found himself tossed onto to bed and Alois was on top of him faster than he could think. "You know why i want you Ciel?" There was a hint of sadness in his voice. A sound like he was choking back tears.

Ciel struggled under the weight of the larger boy, but he was held down at the hips and the wrists so there wasn't much he could do. "If I knew I wouldn't be here now would I? Tell me!"

Alois leaned down and brushed his lips softly. "Because I love Claude."

This made no sense to Ciel. "Than why do you want me?" He suddenly felt wet drops hit his cheeks and his eyes widened, though he couldn't see much of his attacker. In the moonlight he could vaguely see tear streaks. "Alois?"

Alois leaned down, ignoring them, again softly brushing his lips against Ciel's. "I want Claude to kiss me this way. But you have something I don't. Ciel...as dark and evil as you want to believe you are, there's still a chance for your salvation and Claude and Sebastian will stop at nothing to attain your soul."

Ciel still didn't understand. "But why? This tells me nothing." Alois frowned. "It much be nice to be so coddled and oblivious. I envy you Ciel Phantomhive. I want you because you have his undevided attentions. He won't even dress me anymore. They want you so bad they can already taste it...but tonight i'm going to ruin you. i'm going to stain you so at least Claude will stop longing for you..."

his head hung in a funny way as he began to laugh. "Ciel!" He squeezed the younger boys wrists until he cried out in pain. Alois was still laughing until he leaned down and kissed Ciel, fully and maybe a little painfully. "By the time I'm done with you Ciel, you will be worthless to everyone but me!" And that was the last thing the young count heard before Alois pressed a nerve in his shoulder, and everything went black.


End file.
